


Siren

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura sings in the shower.  Spock has somewhat complicated thoughts about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

Nyota sings in the shower. Arias from Terran operas, Andorian blues, Denobulan lullabies, even the occasional Klingon drinking song. She stands under the showerhead with her feet apart, the hot water sluicing down her front and back, her long black hair clinging to her skin, singing as if she were alone.

Spock likes to watch.

Appreciates the aesthetics, rather. To _like_ would imply an emotional response, and a shallow one at that. While Spock cannot deny that he is, for a variety of reasons, deeply attached to Nyota Uhura, well … he is Vulcan.

Sometimes, depending on the song, she will sway her hips, and her hair, heavy with water, will swing against her lower back like a veil. When she does this, she reminds Spock of images he has seen in Terran museums, paintings of mermaids.

Though, of course, Nyota has legs.

( _Does she ever,_ his human side - which, at times, sounds annoyingly like Jim Kirk - often remarks. At such times, Spock feels a flash of resentment toward his friend and captain, who is quite open with his emotions, both the shallow and the deep. He suppresses it quickly, as it is illogical. Nyota made her choice, fully cognizant of what Spock could and could not give to her.)

He has not shared these observations with Nyota, has not informed her that he has a secret name for her: _T’sai Masutra_ , ocean lady. It is not exact, but it is the nearest approximation that he can achieve in his native language. He is quite certain that she would appreciate it, as she has informed him, her tone warm with affection, that her parents chose nicknames for her and her sisters with utmost care.

(It is not the custom of Vulcan parents to bestow nicknames upon their children or spouses. Nonetheless, he finds himself wondering what diminutive his mother might have chosen for him.)

In any case, he doubts that anything he might say would surprise Nyota. She can see into his mind better than anyone and, though she does not speak of it when she steps out of the steam-filled bathroom, he is certain that she is aware of his scrutiny. She looks at him over her slender shoulder, the flecks of soap reminding him of sea foam, and there is understanding and delight in her deep, dark eyes.

2/20/2011


End file.
